Chapter 345: Epilogue
Characters (in order of appearance) *Shichirou Ougi *Nizou Ougi *Shijima *Rokurou Ougi *The Gazer *Kouya *Masamori Sumimura *Mudou *Nura Kidoin *Gin *Tatsuki *Kiyoderu Yuugami *Kakeru *Number 1 *Number 536 *Misao *Akira *Haruka *En *Miki Hatori *Ito Orihara *Atora Hanashima *Hakota's Mother *Souji Hiura *Hakota *Yukimasa *Makio *Takemitsu *Todoroki *Shu Akitsu *Sen Kagemiya *Yomi Kasuga *Tokiko Yukimura *Shigemori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura *Yoshimori Sumimura Summary Shichirou Ougi is formally recognized as the new head of his clan at a ceremony. After a while, Shichirou grows bored and flies away, dragging Shijima along with him. Shichirou spots a single cherry tree growing on the land, and wonders if Mahora has started to like him. Masamori returns Kouya to the mountain Shinyuuchi that he once lived on. However, the mountain has many charms on it, so in order to stay there, Kouya must wear a sealing collar. As Kouya enters, he receives a shock, and Masamori tells him to wait so he can add another charm to the collar. Kouya refuses, and Masamori tells him the mountain's charms will be worse at night. Kouya responds that he was already prepared to die on the mountain, and thanks Masamori for looking after him before vanishing into the Shinyuuchi. Mudo appears and calls Masamori soft-hearted, then asks what happened to his plan to control the new Shadow Organization. Masamori says that the organization is still rebuilding: Nura Kidoin is the new leader, forced into the role by Tatsuki, who is actually running things. He says that because they are women, they don't desire more power and easily delegate control, resulting in speedy progress. Masaori also reveals that he has been placed in the bottom ranks, and that Tokimori Hazama suggested to Tatsuki that Masamori would grow if he was made to advance slowly. However, he is concerned about issues they cannot resolve: there are many casualties, and the Commander's brainwashed former workers from the castle in Hakuma have to readjust to normal society. Souji Hiura, along with Haruka and En, are staying at Night Troop Headquarters. Miki Hatori and Atora Hanashima are excited over his dexterity and ability to learn fast, and no one can seem to decide which units he should be placed in. Sen Kagemiya brings Souji a gift from Yoshimori, which turns out to be a new mechanical pencil. Masamori reflects on Yumeji Hisaomi, and decides that he was troubled and shouldn't be in charge of people, but that no one truly understood him. Mudou replies that Yumeji was self conscious about not being human, and was simply pretending to be one. Masamori mentions that with Karasumori sealed beneath the Shadow Organization Headquarters, Tatsuki wanted to move the building to be safe. He notes there is no reason not to, since Ayakashi aren't attracted anymore and his mother is still there, but wonders if this is the end or the beginning for him. Mudou says it's Masamori's choice, and that he should become free. Just then, Yomi Kasuga calls Masamori and angrily tells him to hurry, making Mudou think she is his girlfriend. Mudou tries to give him advice on getting lots of girls, which disturbs Masamori. Tokiko Yukimura invites Shigemori Sumimura over for tea and suggests they do so regularly. Shigemori notes it's the first time she's ever invited him. Tokiko says that they no longer have a reason to fight. Meanwhile, Yoshimori brings Tokine to his house while his family is out, so he can teach her how to make cheesecake. Tokine asks if he will become a pastry chef, but Yoshimori says he will become an architect so he can make a castle. Tokine calls him a dreamer, and Yoshimori reveals he only wants to make a castle big enough for the two of them. Tokine points out that to be an architect, Yoshimori would need to know math, which depresses him. She adds that she wants to be a math teacher, so she can teach him, but the thought of Tokine as a teacher horrifies him. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters